


One Last Call

by the_bisexual_cousin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Do not read if that triggers you, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Major Character Death???, Mentions of Suicide, Some swearing if that bothers you, friends to lovers maybe??, sorry about all these question marks it's going to be a multi chapter fic probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_cousin/pseuds/the_bisexual_cousin
Summary: Kuroo gets a call from Kenma one night that concerns him. Once Kenma hangs up he can't sleep and decides to go check up on him.***This a bad summary sorry just read to find out.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	One Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> TW: THIS FIC CONTAINS DISCUSSIONS OF S*ICIDE SO IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ. Also this is my first work in this fandom and I love Kuroken with my soul but im not sure how this fic should end so give me sugestions please!!

It was about 4:13 am when Kuroo's phone rang. He rubs his eyes sleepily and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand to see who was calling him. When he read Kenma's name he was a little surprised. It wasn't a huge shock that Kenma was calling him. No, that was a frequent occurence. What was odd was that it was so late at night. Kenma was a night owl, but he usually tried to get to sleep before 2 am and he never called Kuroo past 11. Knowing it must have been something important for Kenma to be calling at this hour, he picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Kenma what's up?" he mumbled sleepily. "You don't usually call this late, is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. Just wanted to talk to you." Kenma replied.

Kuroo noticed he sounded tired but didn't mention it. Kenma was always up late gaming.

"Is there a reason you're not asleep? You're usually in bed by 2." Kuroo said, sitting up in bed and trying to wake up.

"I wish I could see the team once again." He sighed. It sounded as though he had been struggling with these words for a while.

"What do you mean? We'll see them tomorrow at practice?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say goodbye I guess."

"Huh? Kenma you're going to have to explain. You're not making any sense right now." Kuroo was more alert at this point, but he didn't understand what Kenma was getting at.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Kuroo. Just promise, promise to take care of them for me ok?"

"Kenma wha-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "No matter what happens, you have to promise. Promise me Kuroo." Kenma's voice sounded rushed and desperate.

"Ok ok, I promise. Kenma what's going on?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late. I'll get out of your hair. I just wanted to hear your voice one last time."

The pieces were slowly starting to form in Kuroo's sleepy head.

"Kenma where are you?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but he knew he had failed when Kenma's breathe hitched on the other end of the line.

"Goodnight Kuroo." he said.

"Kenma. Where are yo-" The line cut off and all Kuroo could hear was the beep of the Kenma hanging up on him.

"Dammit." Kuroo quickly jumped out of bed and stumbled over to his dresser. He opened his top drawer and searched around for a shirt. At this point he didn't care how he looked. His first priority was Kenma. He threw on an old t-shirt and some sweatpants and grabbed his phone. While tip-toeing as quietly as he could down the stairs he thought about where he should go first. Time was not on his side at the moment. After contemplating for a minute, he decided that the best place to look was the school. If Kenma was talking about the team, he would likely have gone to the gym to feel more connected to the members.

No more than 2 minutes later Kuroo was running through the streets of Tokyo, frantically trying to find his best friend. The air was cool for August but Kuroo was sweating nonetheless. He couldn't tell if it was from physical exertion or fear, but he didn't care to find out.

After about 5 minutes of running, he arrived at Nekoma. Heading straight for the gym, he berated himself for not noticing the signs. _What kind of best friend am I if i don't notice when Kenma's hurting? How long has this been going on? Has he thought about it before? Oh god, has he tried this before? If only I knew sooner. I could've done something!_

Kuroo ran faster, his legs burning from the strain. 

He finally arived at the gym, breath coming in short puffs from exhaustion.

"Kenma!" he called. "Kenma where are you?" Kuroo looked around frantically, checking inside the gym, the locker rooms, even the janitor's closet.

"Kenma I'm serious I'm really worried!" _Fuck, what if I'm too late?_ he thought, the idea itself making him nauseous. He sat down on the bench outside the gym as the sun startd to rise over the clouds. Everyone was asleep, but the rest of the team would be arriving in about an hour and a half for morning practice. How was Kuroo going to explain their setters absence? He curled over himself as tears started to stream down his face. It couldn't end like this. He couldn't go on without Kenma. Sobs racked his body and he furiously wiped his eyes as the sky started to turn from purple to gold.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? How should the story end?


End file.
